


Sweet Like Chocolate

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is sick; thanks to JC, there are compensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



Chris collapsed onto the crappy hotel room bed and kicked his legs in the air, trying to work off some of the sugar and caffeine he'd mainlined to get through the interview. Annoyingly, JC was sitting on the other bed, looking perfectly calm as he picked up the phone. Chris kicked his legs some more and ran his tongue over his braces as JC spoke into the phone in halting German, then hung up.

"I fucking hate Switzerland," Chris said to the ceiling.

JC stretched out on his own bed, folding his hands behind his head. "You're just tired, man," he said. "Get some sleep."

Chris sighed; that was JC's answer to everything. He rolled onto his side to look at JC. "I'm not sleepy."

"You're sick," JC pointed out. "You're getting that thing Lance had."

"I am _not,"_ Chris said defiantly, though it was true. Lance had been snivelling and miserable for three whole days, and they had another long plane ride tomorrow, and Chris did _not_ plan on being sick while ten thousand feet in the air. Flying was bad enough on its own.

JC just smiled and shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, looking all relaxed and untroubled. That was plain annoying. Chris got up, walked to the window and opened the curtains. Outside there was just Zurich, which Chris had seen enough of today out of moving vehicles, thank you very much. He turned back towards JC. JC was watching him, smiling.

"What?" said Chris in a challenging voice.

"Nothing," said JC, but the smile wasn't going anywhere. "You're just..."

"Annoying?"

"Beautiful," JC said.

Chris would never admit it, but that made his breath catch in his chest; it was an effort to let it out evenly. He ran his tongue over the damn braces again, thoughtfully this time, wondering if JC would run screaming if he kissed him. Then again, beautiful was. Well. Pretty unmistakable.

Chris took half a breath before he realized JC was scrambling into a sitting position and saying, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, man, I didn't think, I just..." Chris started to say something, but JC kept talking. "Just forget I said anything, okay? I'll just be over here wishing the ground would swallow me."

Chris looked at JC, who was looking pointedly at the floor, one hand on his forehead. Chris said, "Hey. Hey, no. Um." He paused, and was totally not sure how to do this, and all he could come up with was, "Thank you."

JC met his eyes, carefully, and said, "I..."

Just then there was a rap on the door, making them both look around sharply. Chris cursed under his breath. "Who the hell is it?"

"Room service," said JC. He answered the door and dealt with it in his crappy German, then turned around carrying a tray with two steaming mugs, which he put on the nightstand between the two beds. Chris looked at him questioningly. "Hot chocolate," said JC. "They make it really good here. And it'll help you sleep." JC waved him over. "Come try it."

"You're such a girl," Chris said, but he sat on his bed and tasted it and, wow, it was good. JC took his own mug and, after hesitating for just a second, sat down next to Chris, close enough that their legs were almost touching. They watched each other while they drank: all of a sudden Chris couldn't take his eyes off JC, his blue eyes and high cheekbones and long neck and muscular arms. He couldn't stop wondering how a creature like that could think _he_ was beautiful.

He smiled at JC uncertainly. Then, carefully, he set down his cup. "I really want to kiss you," he said, all in a rush. "But, um." He gestured at his mouth.

"I kinda like it," JC said. He set down his cup next to Chris's, and then they just sat looking at each other. Chris didn't think he'd ever be able to stop looking into JC's eyes. They were sort of _intense._

"Really?" said Chris, in a voice a lot more strangled-sounding than he had really intended.

JC smiled. "Will you let me prove it?"

Chris let him.


End file.
